Reminiscing
by Halidom
Summary: Luke thinks back to the early days of his relationship and marriage as he plans a memorable year for his family. 2013 Secret Santa gift for Aquamarine1212.


Hello! This is my secret santa gift for Aquamarine1212! I hope you enjoy it!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harvest Moon, or any of the characters.

* * *

**Reminiscing **

Luke smiled at the tree sitting in his living room. He had cut it down this morning, and was waiting, excitedly, for Lucy to come home and see it.

This was the first year Luke was able to convince Selena to stay in the mining district for Christmas instead of heading to her parent's house on Toucan Island. Lucy had never had a real Christmas tree, just lights draped over palm tree leaves.

He may have loved the idea of lying on the beach on Christmas for the first few years, but now, almost a decade later, he missed waking up to frosty windows and lying in front of his home making snow angels.

"I'll make this a year Lucy will never forget!" He announced to the empty room. "No! Not just Lucy!"

He wanted Selena to enjoy this Christmas, too. In fact, he wanted her to love it so much, that she'll want to stay home every year! He wanted to make his dad proud, and prove he could host Christmas and not mess it up. He wanted his in-laws to enjoy their visit, and decide that Castanet was the best place to celebrate the holidays, specifically, in Garmon.

He sighed and looked out the window, waiting to see Selena and Lucy walking up the mine cart that connected Garmon with Harmonica Town. He wasn't sure when these mundane things became the driving force behind his actions, but he _was_ pretty sure that it was soon after Lucy was born. He remembered being wild, and at times unpredictable, like that one time he got locked in the Fogue Forest for almost a week; now that was an adventure! He thought back to Selena's days dancing at the Brass Bar, calm and seductive, with a mean streak. Where did those pieces of their personalities go?

"_I take that back_," he thought, a smile coming to his face as he thought of his wife. She was no less seductive in his opinion, if anything, she was more attractive to him now than when they were newlyweds. At the rate they were going, Lucy would have a younger sibling in no time.

The birth of his daughter changed everything about them, and he didn't regret it one bit. He had mellowed out surprisingly quick, though he wasn't sure if it was natural, or if it was a side effect of the lack a sleep during the first year of his daughter's life. He was also much more careful and aware of his surroundings; he only swung his axe at trees now, and only if no one was within fifteen feet. His "mad axe skills" he once claimed to have now seemed terrifyingly dangerous with all the kids in the district. They only thing that he truly lost was a good portion of his hair. He had cut the ponytail short to prevent Lucy from yanking on it when she was six months old, and he never grew it back out; but he still was able to wear his bandana, and that's what was important.

Selena had quit dancing at the bar the day she found out she was pregnant, and instead was teaching at her own dance studio. She was no longer a siren for drunken patrons. Luke had to laugh at that thought. When he proposed to her, she had been dancing, and he had been drinking. He was one of those people that said whatever came to mind, but for a long time, those were words that stuck to his tongue.

"Daddy!" Lucy yelled, bursting though the door with energy only a six year old have. In all his reminiscing, she had totally snuck up on him. "Mommy said you had a-" she stopped short when she saw the tree, her eyes growing wide.

Selena walked through the door a minute later, "I can't keep up with that girl. Oh, Goddess, that tree is huge!"

Luke's grin stretched across his whole face. He had succeeded in the first step of his plan, to impress the two most important people in his life with a ten-foot tall tree.

"Let's decorate it!" He shouted, picking up his daughter and spinning her around. Now he just had to hope everything else went according to plan.


End file.
